


Three's a Crowd

by autumnplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, body control, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: Riku gets tired of Roxas taking over Sora's body to romp with Lea.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, it was in the middle of the night when Lea was having trouble sleeping. He had taken to reading some of the books Master Yen Sid had provided to him as they usually made him fall asleep rather easily. 

They were outdated and in some sort of Old English, which made it hard for Lea to keep up. Just as he felt his eyes giving up on staying open, there was a knock that echoed through his room. He jumped, clutching his chest as he tossed the book on his bed and answered whoever was at the door. 

His eyes widened as the landed on Sora, clad in his paopu fruit pajama bottoms and a shirt that looked awfully big on him. Most likely one of Riku’s. 

“Uh, hey Sora, what can I help you with?” Lea asked, running a hand through his hair, his heart still racing just slightly from earlier. 

It wasn’t odd for Sora to be walking around in the middle of the night, since most days, his mind was filled with thoughts and fears of the upcoming fight. Some nights Sora came by to find out if Lea wanted to hang out, since most nights, Lea was also unable to sleep so they’d find their way to the main room of the tower, playing on their phones and exchanging horror stories of fighting the heartless until they felt tired enough to sleep.

But there was something different about tonight's visit. Sora looked, concerned? No, that wasn’t the expression on his face, but his eyebrows were down, almost furrowed, as if he was concerned or even angry. 

As Lea took in Sora’s features, he realized Sora’s usually ocean blue eyes were dark, shining bright like Sapphires in the moonlight. They were almost like Roxas’ eyes. No, not almost, just like Roxas. 

Before he got the chance to question it, Sora had gripped Lea's shirt, a playful smirk that he knew all too well, forming on his lips. 

“Why are you God damn _tall_?” he asked pulling Lea down so they were face to face. 

“Sora?” Lea asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Seriously Axel? You’re dumber than I thought.” Sora said before cupping the back of Lea’s neck and pressing their mouths together. 

Lea stood there dumbstruck, not sure what to do because Sora is kissing him. But what’s more, he called him _Axel_. 

He had made it clear that everyone were to call him Lea, now that he was no longer a nobody. 

“Stop thinking and fucking kiss me.” Sora mumbled against Lea’s mouth, the hand on the back of Lea’s neck, running through his hair and giving the hair a tug, before attaching their mouths again. 

The cursing, the eyes, the expression, and the hair pulling all lead to Roxas. It had to be. 

Lea kissed back after a few more tugs at his hair and pulled Sora’s body close to his. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, biting at Sora’s bottom lip, before moving away to kiss down his jaw to his neck, leaving wet open mouth kisses in his wake.  
A shaky breath left Sora’s mouth as he tilted his head, giving Axel more access to his neck. 

_Oh yeah, this was definitely Roxas._

Lea didn’t dare leave a mark, so he continued to press kiss to his neck. He trailed back up to connect their mouths together when someone busted in the door of his room. 

“What in the hell?” Riku asked. 

Lea jumped back and instantly pointed to Sora. 

“Ugh, you’re such a fucking cockblock Riku.” Sora turned to his boyfriend, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Riku’s eyes widened as he looked to Lea for answers. Lea mouthed ‘Roxas’ before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Woah, what am I doing in Lea’s room? And why is my neck wet?” Sora asked, his normal, ocean blue eyes back to normal. 

He looked around the room expecting an answer. When he didn’t receive one, he shrugged and took Riku’s hand. “Let’s leave Lea to sleep.” he said leading his boyfriend away. 

Lea stood in the middle of the room, pajama pants tight and he laughed. “What the hell Rox.”


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Riku caught Lea and Sora (or Roxas) depending on who you asked) was after a mission they had been assigned.

Lea had been a little more on guard, having memorized the way Sora’s eyes changed and his expression went from happy go lucky, to no expression at all, then quickly to an angrier version of Sora. Kind of like an angry potato. That was the best way Lea could describe it.

It had happened a few times already and thankfully, Lea knew the signs to look for and could easily call for Riku’s help when it happened. 

If Riku was there, Roxas would back off. 

On this particular day, Riku was assigned to a different mission with Kairi. Which was unfortunate for Lea. 

Even more unfortunate for Lea, as he walked ahead of the brunet, he didn’t get to see the way his ocean blue eyes grew into a dark sapphire and the look lust fell over his face. 

Which is how he found himself on the steps of the stairs, coat unzipped and pushed over his shoulders and Sora (Roxas) straddling his waist, pressing hungry kisses against his mouth, one hand in his hair while the other teased soft skin under his shirt. 

A shiver ran through Lea’s body as it reacted to the gentle teasing and the tongue tasted vaguely like lemons. Or maybe it was paopu fruit? He could never really tell the difference anymore. 

Sora’s (Roxas’) hand trailed down Lea’s abdomen, teasing at the waistband of his pants before quickly unbuttoning them, palming at his erection. He rubbed gently, smirking against his neck at the soft, dirty noises that were escaping the redhead’s mouth.

Lea gasped, his head falling to the side, which allowed better access for Sora (Roxas) to press open mouth kisses at the curve where his neck transitioned into his shoulder. 

“Sora!” echoed down the stairway and the two jumped at the noise. Lea looked behind him to see Riku and Kairi (who was trying to hold in her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand) standing at the top. 

Sora (Roxas) huffed, his demeanor and slight physical appearance, still not changing as he stood up and stormed up the stairs. 

Lea could hear Kairi gasp. “Woah, Lea wasn’t lying, your eyes do change colors! Does this mean that Roxas’ heart is ready to be extracted?” and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Roxas was ready for something, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I didn't expect this to blow as much as it did, but I am so happy you guys are enjoying my crack-fic. 
> 
> I'm thinking of wrapping it up at 4 maybe 5 chapters? We'll see what happens. 
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi was the one to put an end to Riku’s whining and complaining. 

She and Namine were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch and gossiping about what was going to happen with the boys when Riku stormed in. 

“Riku?” Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow at the silverette confused as to why he was angry. 

“I can’t catch a break Kairi. Sora and I will be in the middle of making out and just when I think things are gonna get hot and heavy, Roxas takes over and runs off to find Lea. I just want to fuck my boyfriend.” he whined leaning against the fridge. 

Namine and Kairi shared a look together before laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Riku tried to make his voice sound intimidating, but even he knew it was coming out like a whine. 

“Oh but it is Riku. I think you, Sora and Lea need to sit down and talk about this issue. Or even talk to Ienzo and see if he can hurry the process of getting Roxas out. I’m sure the computer is close to having the download finished.” Namine said as she set her cup down. 

Kairi nodded in agreement before speaking. “And let’s be real, there’s so much tension between the three of that I think maybe you three should I don’t know, maybe talk about releasing some of that tension, together.” she tilted her head to the side, a grin on her face. 

It took Riku a moment to realize what she meant and the look of horror on his face when the realization dawned on him, resulted in hysterical laughter from the girls. 

Once the laughter died down, Kairi wiped her eyes and pointed to the kitchen doorway. “Go talk to them. I’m sure Sora is more than happy to talk it over with you and Lea.” she said. 

Riku huffed as he stormed out of the kitchen. 

\----

It was a few days later when Riku decided to lay down his pride and gather Sora and Lea one morning to discuss the proposal Kairi had planted in his mind.

Lea and Sora both started to laugh when he proposed the idea to him. 

“Wait. You’re telling me, that Kairi thinks that if the three of us hook up, we’ll feel better?” Lea asked gripping his side.

Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re obviously pent up. Sora and I can’t even fuck without Roxas deciding to take over. It’s obvious we need to let loose.” 

Lea looked between Sora and Riku. “Okay, one, I’m down for this if Sora is, however, Roxas may not be if he takes over and your dick is in his ass.” He pointed from Riku and Sora.

“Roxas says he doesn’t mind. So long as he gets a moment with Lea. Or Axel. Since he doesn’t know him as Lea yet.” Sora shrugged his shoulders.

“Wait. How long have you been able to communicate with Roxas?” Riku questioned, arms crossing over his chest.

“Since two nights ago. I can hear his voice inside my head. It’s weird since I’m just used to hearing my own voice. I can say something to him and he responds. We’ve been talking about this non-stop since I discovered I could speak with him directly without him having to take over. Makes things a lot easier. Plus he agrees with Kairi, he thinks we should at least try this to get some of the over built tension dealt with.” Sora shrugged his shoulders towards the end of his spiel. 

Lea looked over at Riku who was staring at Sora. Riku eventually met Lea’s eyes and sighed.

“Fine. But only, only if Sora’s okay with it.” Riku stressed. He refused to make Sora do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

Sora’s face lit up and Lea swore, his eyes grew darker and his hair almost seemed lighter (that was a new feature, Roxas must be getting better at his control) for just a tad second before his features went back to normal and threw his arms around Riku in a hug. 

“I should also mention that even though Roxas is in control of my body, I can...how do I explain this…. I guess the best way to explain this, is that I can still feel what’s going on? Yeah, that’s the best way. Seriously Riku, you need to kiss Lea, his lips are super soft.” the brunet grinned. 

Riku and Lea both shared a look and quickly looked away from each other. 

Once the awkwardness was over and agreements to actually _do the thing_ was agreed upon, they made the decision of when, where and ultimately, how they were going to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Below

They made the decision to wait until after everyone left for their missions after Kairi (though probably on purpose, though she swears it was completely on accident as her dark blue almost amethyst eyes shine brightly) walked in on them. 

The tower was quiet as the only noise to be heard as the occupants had vacated for their missions, were the crickets and occasional toad that made its home in the bushes by the pond, which sat just behind the tower. 

A quiet knock echoed through Lea’s room as he straightened out the duvet on his bed and he felt his heart race. With each step that brought him closer to the door, his heart pounded harder and he was sure once his hand touched the doorknob, his heart was going to be on the floor. 

Astounded that his heart didn’t literally break his chest cavity to free itself, he opened the door to find Riku and Sora, both who looked just as nervous as he felt. 

“Come on in.” He moved out of the way, allowing them into his room, closing and locking the door behind them once they were in the room completely. 

Sora dropped the bag he was holding onto Lea’s bed before removing his shirt, tossing it to the side before pointing to both Riku and Lea. 

“Strip. Now.” he demanded, crossing his arms across his chest, ocean blue eyes flashing between the two of them. 

If Lea didn’t know what to look for, he’d assume it was Roxas. But no, this was all Sora. “Taking pointers from Rox, eh?” he said slipping of his pants. 

Shrugging, Sora pushed Riku onto the bed. “Maybe. On your back. I want you both, at the same time.” he said before turning to Lea and pressing their mouths together sliding his tongue into the redhead's mouth, licking at his tongue and top of his mouth before pulling away when he heard Riku moan. 

Biting his lip, Riku had his hand on his length, slowly stroking himself as he watched the exchange between Sora and Lea. “God, that was hot.” he said breathless, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, eyes already glazed over. 

Sora smirked as he straddled Lea’s lap, entangling his fingers into red locks and pressing their mouths together again, snaking his tongue into Lea’s mouth, memorizing his taste and the way he sounded as he moaned with every gentle tug of his hair. 

Lea’s hands went to Sora’s waist, one grabbing his waist as the other palmed him through his pants, eliciting moans from the brunet’s mouth. He felt Riku move on the bed and wrap his arms around Lea’s waist, slipping a hand into his boxers, gripping his length and moving his hand in a painstakingly slow pace. 

Riku placed kisses along Lea’s shoulders, kissing up the curve to his neck, biting right it where shoulders curved into his neck, causing Lea to tilt his head, gasping as pleasure ran through his body. 

“C’mon Lea, don’t you want to fuck him with me, stretch out that cute little ass of his? Maybe we can even coerce Roxas to join in, after all he’s the reason why we’re doing this to begin right?” Riku moved his thumb over the slit, which caused Lea to grab the back of Riku’s head, gripping silver hair and smashing their mouths together; all teeth and tongue and Riku couldn’t help but pant into the kiss. 

Pulling away, Lea nipped at Riku’s bottom lip before sucking on it. “God, get on the bed Riku so we can get started.” Sora whined, his pants unbuttoned and hand moving along his length in a fast pace.

“Slow down Sora, you’ll cum before we even get to the best part.” Riku chuckled as he moved away from Lea and started to prepare himself for Sora. He leaned back against the abundance of pillows, legs spread. 

The brunet whined pulling Lea into another kiss before sliding off his lap and pushing his pants down his leg and stepped out before straddling Riku’s waist once his boyfriend was ready. “Ready?” he asked Riku, reaching behind him to place his cock in between his cheeks and lowering himself slowly. Once he was flush against Riku’s hips, he leaned forward, soft pants falling from his mouth. It had honestly been way to long. 

Lea watched as Sora and Riku looked at each other, his eyes running over the loving way Riku’s hand ran down Sora’s arm. He had to look away the moment they shared an intimate kiss; he felt like he was intruding on a very special moment between his two friends. 

“Hey, Lea…” 

Lea looked up to see both Riku and Sora had their hands out to him. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he timidly took Sora’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, feeling warm unfamiliar hands on his thighs, his ass as Sora tugged at his bottom lip. 

“We all agreed, you don’t get to back out now.” Sora teased motioning behind him. 

Chuckling, Lea nodded as he got onto the bed, stroking himself before rolling a condom onto his length and applying a good amount of lube before positioning himself behind Sora. He placed himself against Sora and slowly pushed in, grabbing Sora’s shoulder, moaning at the incredibly tight heat that engulfed him. 

“Fuck!” Sora whimpered leaning back against Lea, grabbing onto Riku’s hands, squeezing as hard as he could manage as the pleasure became overwhelming for him. 

They stayed in position giving Sora as much time as he need to get used to the intrusion, in fear of tearing something that could end up being irreparable. 

“M-move, please.” Sora gasped out moving a hand behind him to grab the back of Lea’s neck as the redhead pressed kisses to his shoulder, his hands running over tan skin trying to get him to relax.  
Riku’s hands were on Sora’s hips, moving down to run his hands against his thighs, over his ass and back down, watching as goosebumps formed on his skin. “Yeah, okay.” he breathed out, moving his legs so his feet were against the bed allowing him to move his hips against Sora. 

Lea moaned against Sora’s neck, between how tight Sora was and the friction from Riku’s cock, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. The friction was just too much. 

“L-Lea, p-please.” Sora’s panting was frantic as he palmed his cock, head leaning back as short, high pitched ‘uhs’ left his mouth. 

Grabbing his shoulders again, Lea started to move with Riku, his thighs shaking at fucking good this all felt. Once he found a rhythm that matched Riku’s, Lea pushed Sora down a little, using his free hand to hold onto his hip as he thrusted into him. 

Riku’s hands gripped Sora’s ass, spreading his cheek, his own moans, muffled by Sora’s mouth as they kissed, loud smacks each time the pulled away only to go at it again. 

“I’m so close.” Sora gasped. 

“Yeah, me too.” Lea readjusted his grip on Sora’s shoulder as he continued to thrust into him, the friction becoming too much for him to handle. 

His climax hit him fast and hard as Roxas’ name fell from his mouth before he was able to catch it and push it away. Hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm. He rested his forehead against Sora’s back, chewing on his lip, blinking back tears as he pulled out. He disposed of the condom and fell back against the bed, waiting for the other two to finish. 

Sora’s climax came next spilling onto Riku’s chest, head falling back as he jutted his hips against his boyfriend’s cock, which caused Riku’s climax to follow. Slipping off Riku, Sora went to find a towel to clean themselves off. 

Riku stood at the doorway, clothes in hand as he waited for Sora. 

The brunet looked at Lea who was curled on his bed and he turned to Riku and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I’ll clean up later. Roxas wants to spend some time with Lea.” 

Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Riku nodded kissing Sora once more before leaving the room, closing the door. 

Sora (Roxas) walked over the bed and laid down behind Lea, his eyes growing to a dark sapphire blue and his hair lightening. “I love you Ax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay Dx.  
> I'm well aware my punctuation is probably awful, but it's late. I'll fix it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content below.

Things had been kind of awkward since that eventful night which caused Lea to embark on solo missions as often as possible. It was obvious to everyone that he was trying to avoid the other two, despite their best efforts to try and talk to him about their night together. 

When he returned from those missions he would isolate himself in his rooms, begging exhaustion or paperwork so he could avoid discussing what had happened with everyone and their mother.

Even Kairi and Namine had made their rounds to Lea’s room to make sure he was okay and to see if he wanted any company on his missions. All they received was a short ‘no’ and Lea brushing past them, keyblade and backpack thrown over his shoulder. 

I It took several weeks of this before everyone eventually decided that it was in their best interests to leave Lea alone. 

At least, everyone except Kairi. 

“Hey Lea! I’m the last one to head out. You gonna be okay?” she asked, leaning up against the doorframe of his room. 

Laying on his bed with his book in his lap, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him, he looked up from his book, attention on her and nodded. “Yeah, thanks Kairi, I do appreciate you checking in with me, even if I’ve been a little hostile recently. I just…. I just miss Roxas and I guess I feel really bad about what happened, even though I know I shouldn’t. I don’t know.” he looked back down at his book, shrugged his shoulders. 

Kairi nodded before going up to him and giving him a hug. “You shouldn’t feel bad. Sora seemed to enjoy whatever it was you guys did and he knows that you miss Roxas. Just take care of yourself, ok?” She pressed a kiss to his forehead before bounding out of the room, waving to him as she reached the hall and left. 

He spent a few more hours reading his book, before getting up to train for a few hours. He was still trying to get used to his Keyblade and what to do with his free hand now that he wasn’t holding his chakrams. He decided to focus on using the keyblade with one hand and casting magic with the other, using the reappearing items in the training room as target practice. 

It was after the third hour training with weight training, that Lea decided it was time to call it a night. He hopped into a relaxing shower, letting the water run down his back and relax his muscles (and mix in with his tears).

When the water turned cold he got out, wrapped his towel around his waist after drying off his legs and feet, then slowly headed back to his room, taking his time and allowing his mind to wander.

The others-- minus Kairi, who had her own mission--,were on their way to Twilight Town (if not already there), to see if they could extract Roxas from Sora’s body. He had overheard Riku and Sora talking about it one day in the kitchen he had stopped after training to grab a snack. Just the sheer thought that Roxas could potentially be there again, physically in front of him for him to touch, kiss,  _ to make love with.  _ He shook his head, forcing himself to think about something else; the last thing he needed was to grow an erection.

Dropping his towel, Lea moved to his dresser to grab some clothes and started to get dressed. A knock on his closed door made him jump slightly. He shut the drawer with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

“Go away,” he called as he slipped his pajamas over his hips.

nother loud knock echoed through the room. His unwanted guest clearly didn’t get the hint. Lea groaned before making his way to the door, anger budding inside him. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone to wallow in self pity and relive the awful last moments of his, Sora and Riku’s night together? He really didn't feel like talking about how it was the thought of Roxas, so close but so far, that had ruined the night for him.

“What do yo -“ his question was cut short when emerald eyes met familiar sapphire ones. The blond stood in front of him, arms crossed cockily and a smirk that was devilish enough to even put Satan to shame. 

“Hey Axel, or should I say <i> _ Lea _ </i>?” Roxas drawled, the smirk growing grander the more Lea just stared. “What’s the matter? You seem like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“R-Roxas? Is this really you? I mean, you’ve not taken complete control of Sora’s body?” Lea asked reaching out to touch Roxas’ face, poking at his cheeks and running a hand through his blond hair only to come back and cup his cheek. 

Roxas leaned into it, eyes fluttering closed and hand pressed on top of Lea’s and  _ holy fucking shit, this is real. _

Without a second thought, Lea moved his hand to the back of Roxas’ neck and pulled him into an intense kiss that was backed by so much emotion that Lea felt Roxas’ whimper against his mouth and stagger a little against his body. 

Pulling away after a few more kisses were exchanged, Lea rested his forehead against Roxas’. “I missed you, so Goddamn much.”

“Me too Axel, me too.” Roxas captured his lips into a kiss which grew fervent with want and love. Hands grabbed at shirts and waists and soon Lea was pushed on the bed, watching as his boyfriend (who was actually  _ here, physically in front of him)  _ slipped his shirt up and off before leaning down and reconnecting their lips.

Lea used one hand to hold Roxas against him while the other worked on unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs, causing Roxas to remove himself the bed to remove them the rest of the way. 

Roxas took off his boxers while he was at it before climbing back on the bed, pressing kisses down Axel’s chest stopping at the hem of his pajamas. He gave Lea’s stomach a final kiss above the hemline before pulling them off  his legs, discarding them among the clothes that littered the floor.

Grabbing Lea’s cock, he moved his hand along the length before wrapping his mouth around the head, licking around the crown and at the slit before pulling off. He licked from the base and wrapped his mouth around him again, bobbing his head in a slow motion, eyes meeting Lea’s as the red-head gasped. Roxas felt idle hands massaging his scalp, and gave Lea a long, appreciative lick.

A few more bobs and a twirl around the head and Lea sat up, pulling him into a kiss and gracefully flipped them over so Roxas was planted into the bed. He gazed down and looked at Roxas,  _ really looked at him,  _ admiration in eyes as they scanned over his face. He ran a hand through Roxas’ blond locks. “I missed you  _ so much.”  _ he said moving so he could wipe at his eyes that started to form tears. He was such a sap. 

“I can’t wait to make love with you.” Lea gave him another lingering kiss before he reached over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from his side table. He lathered his fingers and pressed them against Roxas, pushing into his entrance, then paused, waiting for Roxas to adjust to the intrusion. 

Whining, Roxas moved his hips when he felt he was relaxed enough and wanted more. Once all three fingers were inside, Lea curled his fingers and rubbed them against Roxas’ prostate, making the blond cry out and grip the sheets. 

“Fuck, Axel,” He panted grinding down on his fingers. “Need you.” He said. 

Lea chuckled and withdrew his fingers, giving Roxas another quick kiss before grabbing a towel to wipe off his hand. He grabbed the condom and rolled down his erection before lathering it with lube.

He slid himself into position before Roxas, pulling the man's leg against his chest to allow for better access. He pushed the head of his cock against Roxas' entrance and slowly pushed in. He gasped as delicious heat engulfed his needy erection and listened to the small whimpers and sinfully angelic sounds that fell from Roxas' lips. 

It had felt like an eternity since they'd been together. The way their eyes met, fingers entwined as Lea pinned Roxas' hands to the bed, pressing their mouths together in a kiss that made it hard to breath--it was obvious the feelings were mutual.

Axel stilled his hips once he was flush against Roxas' backside. He let go of his lover's leg, and leaned forward so he was supporting his weight against the bed, while Roxas wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Lea couldn’t believe it; Roxas was actually here. It wasn’t just Roxas taking over Sora’s body, it was Roxas, in the flesh, big sapphire eyes staring at him, lip tucked under his lips as his face flushed under the intense emerald green eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful” he said, looking down at the face he thought he’d never see again. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” Roxas laughed, and his face grew a darker shade of scarlet. Roxas reached up to touch Lea once again.

“I’m not sure what I like more; you with your tattoos or you without them.” he commented, cupping either side of Lea’sneck with his hands and running his thumbs where the purple teardrops once resided. 

“Maybe I’ll get them tattooed. Or just draw them in when you want me to,” Lea said turning to press a kiss to Roxas’ hand. 

They stared at each other, re-memorizing the counters of their faces and soft, gentle kisses were exchanged when Roxas gave Lea the go ahead to start moving. 

Moving his hips back, he thrust back in slowly, ducking down to press kisses to Roxas’ mouth and neck, biting gently before kissing the spot. His hips moved against Roxas’, picking up pace and creating friction. He felt the  hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Roxas’ moans echoed in his ears. 

Then Roxas moved, too fast for Lea to follow, and he’d  forced them to switch positions so he was straddling Lea’s hips, their chests pressed together. He rolled his hips back, his hands in red-locks, capturing his boyfriend’s mouth in a heated kiss. Moans were swallowed as tongues slipped out to meet, exploring and lapping at each other.

A familiar tightening started to form in Lea’s stomach and he reached down to grab Roxas’ erection, moving his hand along the length in time with Roxas’ movements. 

Pants of Lea’s former name were lost in kisses as Roxas continued to move, his hips growing frevent as his own climax started to build faster and faster with each roll of his hips and soon he spilled over Lea’s hand in between their bodies as he cried out  _ Axel! _ , hips bucking as he rode out his climax. 

Lea was close to follow. He thrust into Roxas, feeling the tight muscles contract against him as Roxas rode out his orgasm, and the sensation was enough to send Lea over the edge, too,  _ Roxas _ falling from his lips.

Roxas pressed soft kisses against Lea’s shoulder before moving to his mouth, letting their lips linger for a moment before he moved off his boyfriend to find a towel to clean themselves off. 

Once they were cleaned off and the condom tied up and tossed into the trash, they redressed, Roxas borrowing a pair of Lea’s pajamas.  They’d have to go into Twilight Town tomorrow to get Roxas some clothes of his own, but for now, the oversized pajamas would work.

Roxas laid down facing Lea, resting his hand on his chest as he looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “I missed you so much, I couldn’t wait, but God was the wait worth it.” He closed his eyes as Lea wiped away his tears and pressed kisses to his cheeks. 

“I missed you too, got it memorized?” he asked. Roxas smacked his arm playfully, echoing with Lea’s laugh.

Once they settled down Roxas leaned over to kiss his boyfriend once more. 

“3 years is too damn long,” he said once they separated, thumb running over Lea’s bottom lip. 

Pressing a kiss to that thumb, Lea pulled Roxas closer to his body, holding him close, never wanting to let go. “I love you Roxas.” he said gently. 

A huge smile split across Roxas’ face as he settled himself against Lea, his head under the red-head’s chin. “I love you too, Lea.” he closed his eyes slowly falling into a peaceful slumber, entangled with his best friend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Thank you to my friends in the AkuRoku discord who encouraged me to write this crack-fic. It was honestly, I ride and it was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> A huge thanks to SirLadySketch for being my beta. Go check out her stuff! It's _amazing_. 
> 
> And a even bigger thanks to you guys who endulged in this and commented and left kudos! Be on the look out for chapter 4 though, I'll be re-editing it to make the smut a bit longer and more indepth. 
> 
> <3 Plants


End file.
